The objectives of this contract are to: maintain sufficient snail colonies and parasite life cycles and distribute infected animals and intermediate hosts of the three human schistosome species (Schistosoma mansoni, S. haematobium, and S. japonicum);train investigators in helminth research techniques and parasite life cycle maintenance;and support the application of molecular biological/genomic technology to the study of these parasites.